A Love Story of an Old Friend
by Michael Long
Summary: During their spare time, Littlefoot's old friends learn how Littlefoot and Ali first met and fell in love several years later. A Littlefoot&Ali fanfic. Closed for Editing; will re-open soon. Don't worry!


Alright, Land Before Time fans. Here's a brand-new, never-before-read Littlefoot & Ali fanfic. I've even put Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Sierra and Thunder in this one too. Not Sierra from LBT 7, mind you, but from the fanfic "Brightfoots Journey", and Boy, is this a really good one!

This could almost be similar to the 'Motorama Girls' deleted scene from the movie Cars. You know, where McQueen learns how Flo and Ramone fell in love? Well in this case, this is about how the friends learn how Littlefoot and Ali first met and fell in love, several years later. You'll even get the biggest kick out of chapters 4 and 7!! Maybe sometime, for once, I'll do one for Cars, TOP GUN, and Thomas the Tank engine, maybe even Knight Rider, and maybe even Bambi. And by the way, to those of you who write your fanfics, make sure you check your spelling! By the way, when I read the Fanfic, "Brightfoots Journey", and I came to the name, 'Lightfoot,' you know whom I thought of for a second, right then and there? GORDON LIGHTFOOT!!!! Funny, huh?

Anyway, now onto the fanfic:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Land Before Time, but I have pictures and a poster-picture of the Land Before Time kids, friends, families, enemies, our pals all grown up, and their new kids and families.

I. My compliments, questions, and comments to Mr. Charles Grosvenor, director and producer of the Land Before Time 5 and its sequels:

Charles, How many Land Before Time sequels do you plan on making?! I mean, the Land Before Time sequels you've been directing are really good, and, you know, everybody supported you in the making in all these films, and the building of Universal Studios and all that, but, like John Lasseter, who directed the **PIXAR** films, _Toy Story_, _A Bug's Life,_ _Toy Story 2, Cars, _and _Ratatouille(rat-at-too-ee),_ you better be careful, because, suppose you have any kids, one day you're gonna wake up, and your kids are going off to college, and you will have missed it. So after you've directed the Land Before Time XIII: the Wisdom of Friends, spend time with your family or something, but keep on directing the Land Before Time TV series; they're really good! In the TV series, I like Ruby best of all, because I've always said that her eyes are as pretty as Faline's, from Bambi.

And by the way, for me, and other fans, when and if you direct your next Land Before Time sequel, since we're all sometimes curious about such things, could you please put a 'Behind the scenes' feature in the Bonus features? Good luck and take care.

Chapter 1. The friends have a curious thought.

It was a nice, peaceful and beautiful day in the Great Valley. And as always, the land was a paradise. But Littlefoot, the new leader of the Great Valley, was the happiest of all, than anybody else. He smiled as he saw his wife, Ali, sleeping beside her and Littlefoots children, Brightfoot, Quickfoot, Lightfoot, Pat, and Thunderfoot, as they were napping for the afternoon.

As he, his friends, Thunder and Sierra came to the Watering Hole for a drink, and after his first sip, Littlefoot looked out toward his new family napping, he said with a sigh, "Every day and year, Ali's doing very well, taking care of our kids." "She definitely is," agreed Cera. "She is, she is. Yes, yes, yes!" Ducky Joined in. "Me agree!" added Petrie. "She really is," Thunder added. "She sure does," said Sierra. Even Spike agreed with the same comment. "How she and you met," began Hyp, "that's the real question," Mutt finished for Hyp. "Yeah, how'd you two meet?" asked Nod, out of curiosity. "Well," began Littlefoot, as the friends laid down to listen, "these events began the year you, Hyp, Mutt, and Nod left after our Valley grew back to normal, after Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali and I met Chomper the third time, three weeks after I met Bron, my dad, and after my Grandparents passed away."

Chapter 2. Littlefoot tells his story about how he and Ali met.

"It first started 5 weeks after the valley grew back to normal, the day after the fire destroyed part of our home. It was like any other day, back when we were kids, but that day was no different than any other day..." And Littlefoot told his curious friends what Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were doing.

He even let Cera tell her side of what she did, and Littlefoot came to the parts of what he did.

"...Then, I saw a herd of Longnecks walking in the direction of the Great Valley," Littlefoot was saying "That was Ali's herd, but I didn't know that yet," he added.

"I wondered who they were, and my friends came up behind me, and they wondered who the herd was, too. And then, I asked myself out of curiosity, 'I wonder where they came from?' That was how I saw the herd, but I didn't meet Ali just yet."

"Then what?" asked Hyp. "Well," said Littlefoot, looking at the sunset, "The night is on it's way, so I'll tell the rest tomorrow. Excuse me." he added as he yawned. The others yawned too, and headed for home.

Five minutes later, as the sun was completely down, Ali was waiting for Littlefoot to come back home to the nest. While she waited, she nuzzled her children, Brightfoot, Quickfoot, Lightfoot, Pat, and Thunderfoot goodnight, and she loved them and Littlefoot very much.

"Goodnight, children," she told them softly. The children were already asleep.

At last, Littlefoot came.

"Hello, dear," Ali greeted her husband as he came up. "Hello, my love," said Littlefoot as he nuzzled his wife. "So, what did you do today?" asked Ali. "Well, I told my friends a story," Littlefoot told her. "What kind of story?" asked Ali. "I'm telling the story about how you and I first met and fell in love, several years later.

"Wow!" Said Ali amazed. "How far have you gotten?" She asked

"I got to the part where I wondered where your herd came from, and I even told everyone I'd tell the rest tomorrow. You can join in, if you want," Littlefoot added. "Sure I'll join! said Ali.

"But for now, it's time for some rest," Littlefoot finished. "Yes it is," said Ali as she yawned.

As she and Littlefoot took their places for the night, Ali nuzzled and kissed Littlefoot goodnight, and Littlefoot returned the affectionate gesture.

As they slept, they cuddled.

Chapter 3. Ali Joins Littlefoot to hear his story.

The next morning, after breakfast, while the children were playing, Hyp, mutt, Nod, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Littlefoot, Ali, Sierra and Thunder gathered around the meeting place (as seen in parts 7 and 8) to hear Littlefoot's story. Nobody else was there, but Littlefoot, his wife and friends didn't mind. Petrie's wife, Mira, joined in, too, and was introduced to Littlefoot's wife and friends. Then after the introductions, everyone settled down to hear the rest of the story. "Now, where was I?" pondered Littlefoot. "You were wondering where my herd came from," Ali told him. "Ah, yes! That's right!" Littlefoot said. "Well, after wondering where the herd came from, I hurried back to tell Grandma and Grandpa the news and what I saw, and of course, Grandpa told me that he and Grandma saw them, too. Then Grandma started washing my face, and I asked why she was doing so. I even told her that sometimes it'd only get dirty again, which sometimes it would, no doubts there!" he added as he and his friends laughed! "Anyway," continued Littlefoot, "Grandma told me that we were going to meet Ali's herd, and asked if I wanted to look nice, which, of coures, I always wanted too, whenever a new herd came here. After finding out that the herd was my Grandparents cousins, and after our talk, we set off to meet Ali's herd. I even asked Grandpa if the herd had any kids, and he said he was sure they did." "I was one of the kids in the herd," said Ali, "but like Littlefoot, I was the only one, so there was nobody else. Just me." And Littlefoot even told what happened to Grandpa, when he said he felt so tired, and to where his Grandparents and Ali's herd were reunited. "Ali, your turn," he told her. Well, now," said Ali. "Hmm... Let's see. What did I do? Ah, yes. I remember now! As my herd was having a reunion with Littlefoots Grandparents, I was standing by my mother, listening to the conversation, when I saw him." "When saw who?" asked Petrie. "When I saw Littlefoot," replied Ali. "I mean, I know I didn't meet him just yet, and I didn't meet him yet either, but I was a bit shy over him. As the Old One finished what she said, and as the herd went to find places to stay, I hurried over to the forest, and hid behind a bush to wait for Littlefoot, " she added. "Then what did you do?"asked Nod. "Littlefoot?" asked Ali. And Littlefoot told everyone about the question he had once asked his Grandpa, depending on whether or not he'd leave the Valley, and he even got to the part where he said, "...Then Ducky, Petrie and Spike came around and hugged me, they said they'd miss me, and they were glad I wasn't leaving, as if I had already left!" And everyone had a good laugh, but Cera stopped laughing when Petrie said, "We remember what Cera say, after Littlefoot ask if she miss him or not!!" "Very funny!" frowned Cera. "But," she put in, " After I said that I wouldn't tell at first, I said if everyone really wanted to know, they had to catch me first. So I charged ahead, so that everybody could catch me." "So, from there, I, too, ran to catch her," said Littlefoot, and as I started to move, I heard a small laugh. I turned to where the laugh was coming from, and I saw 2 eyes in a bush." Ali was starting to snicker! "I thought it was Cera's at first, and I peered in to see if it was Cera or someone else laughing. Ali, you tell this part. He said to her. "Well," began Ali, hiding her laugh, "As he peered in to see who was laughing, I came out be hind the bush, and bit Littlefoot on the tail." The others gasped and Nod asked, "Why?" "Well, you see," explained Ali, "I, too, wanted Littlefoot to catch me, So I ran through the same log Littlefoot was on, when he heard me laugh , and I waited for him. As he came to where I could see him, and as he was following my laugh, I didn't realize I was standing on a rotten part of the log that all of a sudden tilted!"

"Uh-Oh!!" said Hyp, Mutt, and Nod altogether. "As I held on to the rotten piece of the log taking it's last cracks, I looked at Littlefoot upside-down..." "And I looked at Ali upside-right..." Littlefoot joined in, and he and Ali both cried together, "And then, we both gasped!" And the group had a good laugh. "Then," Ali continued, "After I fell to the ground safely, Littlefoot and I introduced ourselves." "That was how we first met," said Littlefoot. The others looked up at the red dusk. "That's only the first part of the story, though," said Ali. "You'll hear the rest tomorrow." The others stirred, stretched, yawned and nodded. They were all about to head home, when something funny happened to Cera! She suddenly felt so tired, and when questioned if she was alright, she said, "Strange, I... I suddenly felt so tired." Littlefoot suddenly remembered those words! It was the same words Grandpa Longneck said before he got sick, so he knew what would happen next! But he kept calm and asked, "Can you make it home?" With a grunt, Cera replied, "Yeah, I think so." Then everyone headed home, and Ali said she'd wait for Littlefoot, who was helping Cera home. While they were walking, and halfway home, Cera said, "I'm fine Littlefoot. Really." "Okay, take care." Littlefoot told her as she walked home, and Littlefoot headed home, too. But later that night, Littlefoot couldn't sleep. Ali asked what was wrong, and Littlefoot said that he was worried about Cera. Ali said she was a bit worried, too. And soon, the two loves soon fell back to sleep again, though they were still worried about their Three-Horned friend...

Chapter 4. Cera is ill!

The next morning, again, like yesterday, while the kids were playing, everybody gathered around to hear the rest of the story, but Cera was missing. "Where's Cera? Has anybody seen her?" asked Thunder. "Nope, nope, nope," said Ducky "No, I haven't seen her," said Spike. "Nope," said Littlefoot. "well... what do we do?" asked Nod. "Me think we gotta find her," said Petrie.

The others nodded and looked in separate places...

They looked through trees, they searched sleeping places, nests...

They searched at Two-Boulder Pass, Watchers-hill, even peace-keepers ledge...

They looked everywhere in the valley, but there was still no sign of Cera. After 20 minutes of searching, the friends were about to give up, when they heard a low, but deep roar. It sounded like a sharptooths roar! The friends, wives, children, and nocturnal dinosaurs gasped! "Is that roar a sharptooth?" asked Don, Petrie's youngest son. "Maybe," said Iris, Brightfoot's best friend. "Could be," answered Brightfoot. "I don't know, you guys," said Pat, another one of Littlefoot's children. So they went to find out.

The kids soon found their parents following the roar. Along their way, Quickfoot tripped over a rock, and fell on her stomach. "You okay?" asked Littlefoot. "I'm fine, Dad, thanks," she told her father, as she got up again and kept on walking. As they walked along, the roar was in hearing range, and loud, too! "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Littlefoot slowing to a stop, as everyone else did, too. After a few seconds, Littlefoot said, "Everybody stay here." And so, everybody stayed at first, but because Brightfoot was always curious about such things, he didn't want to stay, and so, he followed his father. "Brightfoot!" called Ali in a whisper, trying to grab his tail, but she missed. "Hey, Brightfoot!" shouted Spike. "Come back here, Brightfoot!" called Ducky. But Brightfoot didn't stop, nor come back, and he didn't listen either. He just kept on following his father through the tall grass...

And at the end of the tall grass...

was Cera, lying down on the ground! But Cera wasn't feeling good. In fact, she was feeling sick! Littlefoot sighed and said, "I had a distinct feeling this would happen." Then he turned and said to the herds, "Fellow dinosaurs, it's all right. Everything's fine, it's only Cera, and she's sick, so it's a false alarm. Just go on back to what you were doing. Friends," he added, "It's just Cera! Come on up if you want to. Children, if you want to come on up, too, feel free to do so." The herds nodded and went back to what they were doing, while Littlefoot, his friends, all the children, Ali, Mira, and Sierra came forward.

When they stopped, they knew Littlefoot was right Cera was ill (as a similar scene in the famous movie, "Jurassic Park", and like Littlefoots grandpa, in LBT IV). When Cera's 5 children, Ava, Ceratops, Tricia, Anchi, and Dicera came forward, they couldn't believe their eyes. The sight of their mother, lying down sick, upsetted them dearly. "I remember this sickness," said Littlefoot, as he thought back to the time when his Grandpa was ill. "What happened?" Ali asked Cera's father. "Well," he told the others, "all I can say is, just as I had awakened, this morning, I saw her lying down like this, and that got me worried." "Well, what can we do?" asked Ava, with tears still running down her eyes. "Maybe we can help her, or something," suggested Lightfoot. "That's an Idea," agreed Pat. "Can we, Dad?" he asked his father. "Yes, but not only me, you and Cera's children will have to ask Cera's father, first," replied Littlefoot.

So they asked Cera's father, who sighed and said, "Yes, you can help. If anybody or anything can help, it's our only hope."

So the kids thanked Cera's father.

Chapter 5. The kids help Cera/ Brightfoots second journey

Littlefoot got down to business telling his plan. "Alright, kids, here's what you're gonna do," he told them. "You'll be going to my wife's old home, the Land of Mists. But, before you do, though, we'll tell you what you must be on the lookout for, so Ali will tell you what."

"Listen up," said Ali. "While you're at my own home, the Land of Mists, (as also seen in LBT IV), you must be on the lookout for the golden nightflower."

"The nightflower?" asked Brightfoot. "Yes, golden petals," Littlefoot replied.

"Sick dinosaurs eat them," Ali went on, "and are cured, if they eat them in time. But I hate to say this, kids, the flowers only bloom at night."

The kids moaned at first, but Ali said, "Calm down, kids. I know they only bloom at night, so there's no rush, just take your time." And the kids said they'd take their time.

"Now," said Littlefoot, "Hyp, Nod, Spike, Petrie, and Thunder, I need you to take whom I'm calling forth with you to the Land of Mists."

So Hyp, Nod, Spike, Petrie, and thunder came forward to wait for those who were coming with them.

By the look in his eyes, Littlefoot was worried, because if he told all the kids to go, he was afraid he'd send them all to their death.

"Now, step out when you hear your name," said Littlefoot.

"Brightfoot and Quickfoot," he called to one of both of his two children."Yes, we're coming!" they responded.

"Iris and Neera," called Littlefoot to one of Sierra's and Thunder's children. "Yes, sir!" they said.

"Tricia and Ceratops," said Littlefoot to one of Cera's two children. "We're on it!" they told Littlefoot.

"Ptera and Don," continued Littlefoot, as he called to one of Petrie's two children. "We ready!" they said.

"And finally, Amber and sunshine," finished Littlefoot as he called to one of both of Ducky's two children. "Let's do it!" said Ducky's two children.

After a few more reminders, recommendations, goodbye's and farewells, and pats on the backs, the four adults and the kids set off to the Land of Mists, to find the nightflower...

Chapter 6. Cera asks her children a favor/ Littlefoot tells the children a different story.

That afternoon, Littlefoot, his wife, friends and children were keeping Cera company.

They had asked Cera's father, who said it was okay with him.

But Ava had a thought. "How do you remember this sickness, Littlefoot?" she asked him.

"Well," Littlefoot started to say, but was cut off by Cera, asking her children a favor. "Children?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Mom?" asked Ava, as her other two sisters came up to Cera.

"Kids," she told them, "I want you to promise—"

"Cera," Littlefoot told his sick friend, "sorry to cut you off, but try not to talk. You just try to rest. I'll tell them. Kids," he told Cera's children, "I know what your mothers saying and I remember it. Since Cera's father isn't as strong as he once was, and if we have to leave the valley with another herd, especially since we're also wise, Cera is asking you if you'll go with us if the time comes. Isn't that right, Cera?"

"Yes, that's right," she coughed.

"Well, in that case, we promise, don't we, Dicera and Anchi?" asked Ava in agreement.

"Yes, we do," they agreed.

Cera's father didn't even bother to argue, yell, not even shout anymore, because it'd be no use anyway. "Now as I asked earlier, Littlefoot," asked Ava, "How do you remember this sickness?"

"Well," began Littlefoot, "back when your mom, my friends and I were kids, this happened an hour after your mom and I first met."

And Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky told all about the Golden Nightflower, how Ichy and Dil found them, when they first met Archie, and how they found the flower at night.

When the kids heard the story, and thought parts of the story were scary, but good, they felt better, because they knew what would happen soon.

Chapter 7. Trouble along the journey!

So far, Hyp, Spike, Petrie, Nod and Thunder have made it to part of the Land of Mists.

Spike and Petrie showed Hyp, Nod, Thunder, and the kids the way, too.

Unfortunately (I hate to say this, but), this was Thunders first time to this place, and when asked how many times Thunder had been here, and when he said that this was his first, poor Petrie could only think of Mr. Thicknose, right then and there!! "Me have bad feeling he say that!" groaned Petrie.

Soon, in no time, the group found the same cave that Ichy and Dil found Littlefoot and Ali, but the Belly-Dragger and her Sharp-Beaked friend were both gone, so they didn't have to worry about that. Anyway, Petrie went inside the cave, found Archie again, and asked him if he could show them the same shortcut he had shown them years before. Archie showed them the way, and the group gave him a special thanks for showing them the way, and so did the kids.

When at last they made it to the Land of Mists, Spike and Petrie knew, that without warning, the same troubles would come again soon, even if it was unexpected.

"Stay close," called Petrie, "for if you get lost in mists, you stay lost." "Everyone stay together," advised Nod. Everyone nodded and stayed together. And so, everybody moved slowly through the fog, but a minute later, as the fog slowly lifted, it happened! All of a sudden, everyone stopped moving when they felt a rumbling in their feet! Brightfoot asked what it was, at first, but then everyone stared out in the distance. They suddenly saw a herd of 40 Egg-stealers running in their direction! As they ran faster and faster, and rounded a bend, all poor Brightfoot could say was, "They're uhh... They're flocking this way! AND THEY WERE!! So the group got out of the way toward some trees in the forest, away from they Egg-Stealers, just in time!

As soon as the Egg-stealers disappeared, the group was safe at first, but then there was trouble again! Everyone started to move to the Nightflower beds again, but suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, a Sharptooth blocked their path! But because there was only one, and because they remembered what Littlefoot said, Spike, Nod, and Thunder prepared to fight it!

While the fight went on, Hyp and Petrie lead the kids to safety, while Petrie and his took to the air. "Through here, kids! follow me!" Hyp told them. And without getting separated, they followed Hyp and Petrie, and the kids didn't think, they kept moving!

Five minutes during the fight, the Sharptooth got stiffer and weaker. With only one last shot, and with his powerful tail, Thunder knocked the Sharptooth into the river!

Thunder, Nod, and Spike had won, and everybody cheered!

It was evening when the fight was over. And after dinner and a relaxing break, without any further danger, the group made their way to the Nightflower Patch again.

Chapter 8. The group makes it to the Nightflower Patch/Cera's life is saved!

It was dark when they made it to the Nightflower Patch.

And by the time they got there and though it was dark, they saw the most amazing sight: The flowers had bloomed, and they glowed in the dark like stars!

And everyone cheered again!

"We found them, Mom!" Cheered Ceratops.

"We sure did! you'll be felling better in no time," agreed Quickfoot.

In no time, the kids gathered at least 25 Nightflowers, then everybody set off for home.

Three hours later, as the Bright Circle shone it's first light, home was in sight, so that meant that it was daylight when their journey ended.

"We're home," said Iris. After a minutes stare, Spike said, "Come on, everyone, let's hurry."

By the time they made it home it was still morning, and Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Mutt, Sierra and the other children were still with Cera.

"Dad?" called Brightfoot in a whisper, and Littlefoot looked back to see that his two kids, the other children, and his friends were safe and sound.

"Children!" called Littlefoot softly.

"Thank goodness all of you are safe," Ali said as she, Lightfoot, Pat, and Thunderfoot hugged Brightfoot and Quickfoot. They even hugged the other kids, and so did Ali.

"We've brought the Nightflowers, too," added Quickfoot. "That's good. They'll make Cera well again in no time, so let's hurry." Ali told them, and so they did.

Ten minutes later, Cera ate almost all of them, but left 9 uneaten, so that didn't matter.

Another Ten minutes later, Cera was completely better again, and the children were able to enjoy themselves again.

Chapter 9. Littlefoot finishes his story/Cera joins in again.

Now that Cera was well again, she could join her friends to hear the rest of Littlefoots story again. And Littlefoot continued his story about how Grandpa Longneck got sick, how he and his friend s met Archie and showed them the way to the Nightflowers, and he also told about the time that Ali told him he was in love with him, and when they met up with Chomper the third time, and save his life from the Sharptooth. He even told about the lies of jealousy story, the War of the Great Valley, and after Doc, the Lone Dinosaur left him and the world. "From there, I became the new leader of the herd, Defender of the great Valley, and the Savior and Protector of Ali," Littlefoot was telling them. "Two years later, Ali and I had five children, and we loved each other very much," he added. "And from that day on, even now, Littlefoot and I are always together," Ali told everyone, cuddling up to Littlefoot. "Just like that?" asked Hyp. "How'd you know you were a couple?" asked Thunder. "You just know," said Ali. "Well," said Mutt, "Ever since we left the valley, it looks like you've all been through a lot without us." "Even before we showed up," said Sierra. "Yes we have," admitted Littlefoot. "Well, if anything," added Sierra, "good story." "Yes, very good," Mutt Joined in. "Yes it is. Yes, yes, yes!" agreed Ducky. When the story was completely over, it was evening, so everyone went home to bed. That night as every one went to sleep, and as Littlefoot took his sleeping place, he looked up at the night sky, and saw four brightly-shining stars. He smiled at his parents and grandparents as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the time he would spend with his wife and kids, even his friends, tomorrow and the day after.

The End

Bonus

Did I even Mention that I have names for the new Land Before Time families?

Littlefoot & Ali's new family

Littlefoot, Father and Husband.

Ali, Mother and Wife.

Brightfoot (Blue with red eyes) Littlefoots youngest son.

Quickfoot (Same color as her mom, with blue eyes) Brightfoots sister.

Lightfoot (Green[Not Gordon Lightfoot, mindyou! with red eyes) Littlefoots second oldest son.

Pat (Like his father when he was little, but with blue eyes).

Thunderfoot Named after her grandmother (Older than Pat by a few seconds, and darker than her twin with red eyes).

Cera's new family

Cera is their mother

Cera's father.(Don't get him mad! He's a complainer and a criticizer) Grandfather.

Ava, she's the youngest.

Ceratops, she's the second youngest (by a few days).

Tricia (named after her sister)

Anchi(like Tricia) She's the fourth youngest, and Ava's new sister.

Dicera (like Ceratops) Ava's twin sister.

Ducky's new family

Ducky is their mother

Para, she's blue and the youngest.

Lophus, he's red and Ducky's youngest son.

Amber, she's purple and Lophus' sister.

Prosaur, she's Lavender and the second youngest.

Sunshine, she's orange, and the third youngest.

Petrie and (his wife) Mira's new family:

Petrie, father and husband.

Mira, Wife and Mother.

Don, he's green and the youngest.

Dac, he's orange and Don's older brother, by a week.

Ptera, She's red and Don's sister

Eve, she's Dac's other sister.

Rabe (Raspberry-colored and Lavender) Petrie's youngest daughter.

Sierra & Thunder's new family:

(They're all Longnecks, so don't worry!)

Thunder, father and Husband

Sierra, Mother and wife

their children:

Iris.

Oedipus

Flash

Neera

Aladar, and

Swiftfoot.


End file.
